


Self Sacrifice

by StinkBoi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reader has a sick arm cannon, Violence, cause i don't really know how else to write, crosshairs needs love and he's not getting it in this, do i know how to write transformers? no. is that gonna stop me? also no, i think it goes too quickly but uh you guys decide, maybe a continuation?, reader is gender neutral and in first person, too bad they lost an arm to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkBoi/pseuds/StinkBoi
Summary: (Y/n) gets caught up in a battle, tries to save their boyfriend, blacks out. The normal stuff, you know?





	Self Sacrifice

Everything had gone to shit. Every possible thing. Planned surprise attack? Failed. Prepped explosives? It’s like someone suddenly switched on friendly fire. Trying to retreat? Nope! Cornered all around! Two of Megatron’s remaining soldiers ambushed them, I knew who one of them were due to how deadly he was. His name was Berserker, and as dumb as that name sounds, he was terrifying. He tore a car clean in half while I was inside of it. The other was Barricade, and he was as dangerous as he was scary.  
Huffing, and shaking, I hid behind a building with a powered down Bumblebee and an injured Drift, trying my hardest and best to quickly dress my massive leg wound with one arm. Crosshairs and Hound were busy giving cover fire, while Cade wove through the firefight to find my arm. He knew how special it was, and since I couldn’t really do much with my injuries, he opted to go out. Drift tried to tell him it was too dangerous, but Cade went anyways. Now we were stuck, hoping none of the ‘cons would find us, hoping we could find a way out of this. Hazily I heard footsteps, then the sliding of gravel and dust between boots and pants, then Cade came into view with my prosthetic. Wasting no time, he worked on reattaching my arm, Drift acting as a lookout. Gunshots and yelling rang through the empty town, then the ground began to shake, the wall of the building quaking. Drift quickly grabbed me and Cade up and practically tossed Bumblebee away from the building. He got to us just in time, because as soon as he turned around to ward off enemies away from Bee, Crosshairs came bursting through the wall, Barricade standing on the other side of the hole. Crosshairs crashed back onto the ground hard, and when he didn’t move to get up, or grab his gun, or even say anything, I started panicking.  
“Drift why isn’t he moving.” I asked, or demanded. My heart hammered in my chest as I felt fear bubble up to the surface, and suddenly blood and sweat wasn’t the only substance on my face. Big, hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I struggled out of Drift’s grip.  
“WHY ISN’T HE MOVING, DRIFT?!” I shouted, begging. Cade held onto me so I wouldn’t tear out my prosthetic, which wasn’t fully attached yet. I elbowed him hard, and pried myself free from Drift’s grip, much to his surprise. Barricade strolled out of the hole and held a gun, one of Crosshairs’ guns, at him. I fell hard, and my legs ached, but I got up and ran towards them. My body screamed to stop, but if I did, Crosshairs would die, so I kept running.  
“(Y/n)!” Cade called out, gaining Barricades attention for a few moments before he spotted me. I climbed up Cross’ hand, then up his arm, then over his chest, stopping just above his spark chamber.  
“I won’t let you hurt him!” I shouted, tears still flowing. Barricade let out a noise that sounded like a huff, or maybe a chuckle?  
“And what can a tiny, squishy human do to stop me?” He taunted, clicking the gun to make sure it was loaded. I looked around, before looking at my prosthetic. It wasn’t attached properly, but hopefully it’ll still work. Raising my arm, I willed my arm to change form, sliding back fingers and arm plating to reveal a plasma charged mini cannon.   
Big mistake. The waves of pain that surged through my body were immeasurable, and I nearly passed out from it, but I had to stay conscious, had to stay alive. I sounded a short yell of pain, shutting my eyes closed tightly, eventually having to kneel down due to the pain. Then I opened them again, waves of anger washing over me as I fired at Barricade. It missed, but there was an explosion behind him, followed by a head. The head of Berserker. Taking the opportunity, I fired again, this time landing a good hit to Barricade. He seemed to be outnumbered, as Hound stepped through the hole from before, so he transformed and took off, leaving behind Crosshairs’ gun. Drift set down Cade as Hound came to my and Crosshairs’ side. I dropped my arm blacked out, slamming against Cross’ body.   
‘Wouldn’t he be proud..’ I though blissfully, before blacking out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fic, yaaay....tell me what you think! I might continue this, who knows.


End file.
